Host controllers sit between a host (e.g., accessible via a PCIe or NVMe interface) and storage media or drives (e.g., solid state storage, such as NAND storage) on the other side. Host controllers process instructions from the host directed to the storage, such as read and write instructions. Sometimes, the desire for high performance conflicts with the desire for a host controller that is not power hungry. Host controllers with new features which address these conflicting design goals would be desirable.